lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 838
Report #838 Skillset: Telepathy Skill: PsychicVampirism Org: Aeromancers Status: Completed May 2012 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: Currently Telepathy has two primary problems. One, in group combat it is possible to 'tp bomb' someone with three Telepaths to instantly kill someone with no possible retaliation. This is possible due to the large drain the PsychicVampirism (aka psyvamp) provides in a burst. Two, in one on one combat, it is largely impossible to drain ego enough to land a Mindburst against proper curing. This is because while PsychicVampirism does a large single drain, it is slow (6 second super channel balance), and Telepathy does not provide significant cure hindering in order to make it stick. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Change PsychicVampirism to do an initial hit of ego drain followed by several smaller drains over the course of 10 seconds. This should act as an uncurable affliction, (diagnose line 'being drained of ego by ') that does not stack from multiple psyvamps. The initial drain should be approximately half what it is now, while the tic drains should add up to approximately 66% of what it is now. This will nerf group Telepaths while simultaneously buffing solo Telepaths. Further, this opens up avenues to make new abilities that will utilize this pseudo-affliction to increase variety and strategy of Telepathy combat. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Buff psyvamp to do about 120% what it does now, but afflict with a pseudo-affliction that will last for 10 seconds (diagnose line 'being drained of ego by ') that will halve the power of any psyvamps that are not from the original psyvamper. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Change psyvamp to do about 66% of what it does now, as well as afflict with 10 second aff that halves curing of ego. This still nerfs insta tp bombing, but makes it more possible to outpace ego curing. Player Comments: ---on 4/15 @ 05:14 writes: Contrary to popular belief, psyvamp is not 33% flat per hit. It works off a formular involving both the user's and target's ego. 33% is a decent estimate, though. On most (demigod) targets, I hit about 2000-2500 ego per psyvamp. ---on 4/15 @ 05:18 writes: Ultimately, I'd like to make Telepathy have a bit more 'finesse' in it, than just spamming psyvamp and your afflictions of choice. This will require changing psyvamp to be less binary, though. If this new pseduo-affliction is accepted, then that can be used as a requirement for further Telepathy skills in the future, especially ones that would utilize the Super channel. ---on 4/15 @ 06:12 writes: I like the sound of Solution #1. Supported. ---on 4/21 @ 22:39 writes: Solution 3 thought up and added. ---on 5/2 @ 18:28 writes: From my testing, the drain numbers are based off of ego levels, and affected by racial psychic resistance. For someone with very high ego, draining isn't a huge problem, but for someone with average or low ego, it becomes nearly impossible. I'd also like to add that the effect ego has on PsyVamp should be looked at. ---on 5/3 @ 20:10 writes: Solution 1 looks like it'll help 1v1 while mitigating tp bomb shenanigans. I like. ---on 5/5 @ 19:12 writes: Solution 1 supported. ---on 5/5 @ 19:58 writes: I don't like solution 3, as that's affecting more than just psyvamping-- anything else that drains ego (including debating) would be made more powerful by a weaker sip. Solution 1 seems like a pretty good choice here though. ---on 5/8 @ 08:45 writes: Solution 1 - so essentially with the affliction being a stronger version of tarot dreamer, but only dealing with ego. ---on 5/9 @ 01:34 writes: Yes. That was my original inspiration for the idea, in fact. ---on 5/19 @ 00:40 writes: Solution 1 is fine ---on 5/24 @ 03:51 writes: Solution 1.